Try Number Two
by StarlightTango
Summary: When Niou cheats on her she doesn't want to admit that it hurt. But when her big mouth gets the best of her how will she fix the problem? Fuji. Maybe she can find love after all, but of course Niou's not ready to give her up, especially to Fuji. OCxFuji
1. Chapter 1: The mask of cheating

**A/N: Just wanted to say that some of the OC characters in here are from my other story…The A team. You might want to read that first but you don't have to…I just needed some more but I would love it if you checked it out :D it might be easier to understand…just a warning (: lol anyways enjoy! ;)**

Ch 1: The mask of cheating

My name Is Sachi Yumiko and I am undoubtedly in love with Niou. I'm a 3rd year at Rikkaidai Junior High and vice-captain of the girl's tennis team. We all know that secrets are meant to be kept but when its revealed someone gets hurt, and this time that person was me.

Yes I know, everyone told me Niou was not to be trusted. They said he was a total playboy, grabbing girl's hearts and breaking it. But I knew Niou loved me, and he knew I loved him also and that was enough for me. Sure he flirts with other girls but he says that I should know he doesn't mean what he says, and all he does is talk, nothing more nothing less. Until yesterday afternoon…

I was in the middle of giving laps to some late 2nd years when I remembered that I forgot to give back Niou's regulars jacket.

"Hey Natsuko-buchou can I leave for a couple minutes?" I asked getting excited to see Niou again.

She squinted her eyes curiously, "Alright but be back in 5, got it?"

I grinned, thanked her and nearly skipped towards the boy's courts with the jacket slung cozily under my arm. It wasn't far, just next to ours but I made it in record time. Maybe I should calm down, it's not normal for a girl to be this much in love, but to bad I was. I saw my best friend Bunta first. He was standing outside of the courts just stretching.

"Hey Bunta-kun have you seen Masaharu-kun lately?" I ask him, "I need to return his jacket."

"I think he was in the locker room last time I checked," he replied, "If he doesn't hurry Sanada will give him laps." He smiled crookedly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok I'll get him then," I said walking towards the locker room throwing a wave bye to Bunta. I wanted to surprise Niou, also I'm not allowed to be in the boy's locker room so I slowly sneaked in hoping to scare him. I lightly giggled imagining the look on his face, but when I walk through the door I saw something I didn't ever want to see.

Niou kissing someone else.

Well it was shocking at first, and so awkward, but it felt as if my heart was burning. Not in a warm fuzzy feeling, more like a pain and angered way. Of course I wasn't going to show that this had hurt me…I didn't plan on showing him I'm weak.

"Niou's b-busy," I said bleakly to Bunta after he saw me walking out alone.

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I didn't answer, "Give this to him," I chucked the jacket at him in disgust.

He caught it easily, while I walked away. He said something to me but I didn't understand it. All I have left was the burned scar of a broken heart.

"Ok what's wrong?" Natsuko asked with a content yet concerned look on her face.

"Nothing," I mumbled trying to look indifferent.

"Liar, you haven't been concentrating since you came back," she stated narrowing her eyes.

"I'm fine," I persisted going back to hitting the ball against the wall, but of course failing to do so.

"Fine…but we're going to play some mixed doubles with the guys in a bit so…so get ready," she said cautiously.

"Ok," I replied not really paying attention to the ball or Natsuko-buchou.

"Niou," I whispered feeling tears in my eyes…great, just great.

**A/N: thanks for reading and please do leave a review on your way out thanks! :D cookies for all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two can play that game

**A/N: hello again ;D This chapter has multiple POV's just a heads up!**

**Reviewers:**

**KitKatKool134: yeah that was a mistake…I'll fix it and yes he is :P**

**EcstaticPentenshi: yes he is sadly…and I'll explain the hole in this chappy :D hope it will make more sense…xD**

***Niou: I cheated on her**

***Me: yes you did**

***Niou: I cheated on her**

***Me: yup you got that right**

***Niou: I cheated on her**

***Me: YES WE ALL KNOW THAT!**

***Niou: really?**

***Me: grrr yes stupid**

***Niou: don't call me stupid you don't even own me :P**

***Me: 0.0 meanie**

***Niou: -laughs- yes StarlightTango owns NOTHING!**

***Me: I own my OC's! yeah…**

***Niou: wow aint that great **

***Me: shut it xD**

***Niou: anyways enjoy reading this chapter! Please review!**

Ch 2: Two can play that game

As we walked over towards the boy's courts I hanged in the back trying to compose myself. Too bad it wasn't that far so I didn't have much time. We got there and I hid away from Niou.

"Sachi-chan," Niou said running up to hug me, "Be my partner."

I jumped away from his hug, ignored him and walked over to where Bunta was.

"Hey Bunta-kun want to pair up with me?" I asked leaving a shocked Niou behind.

"Ah…sure Sachi-chan, I would love to," he said glancing between me and Niou wondering if we're fighting again.

"But Sachi-chan why don't you want to be with me?" Niou asked whining a bit. Good for him.

I continued to ignore him, it was easier that way, "Come on lets go warm up." He followed me carrying his racket to a free court. I could tell the other regulars were wondering why Niou and I weren't all lovey-dovey today. I shrugged, they would find out soon enough. Grabbing a couple of balls I started to head out to where Bunta was waiting.

Niou's POV a bit before the matches

Puri, mixed doubles, I thought humming a song in my head. Sachi-chan and I are a great pair together. I smiled, I can't wait to see her. As I was walking out of the locker room I faced a very pissed Bunta.

"What did you do?" he glared at me. I was taken aback…Bunta normally is a cheerful guy, I wonder what happened.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not quite understanding.

He bundled up a jacket and threw it hard at me. It landed by my feet so I reached down and picked it up. I unfolded it and found out it was MY jacket, the one I gave Sachi-chan to hold.

"Why do you have my jacket?" I asked curiously.

I swore Bunta took the whole "you popped my bubble" thing to a whole new level. He kind of looked constipated. Maybe he was on something.

"Guess," he simply replied turning away leaving me even more confused. But I just shrugged it off thinking he must not have eaten his cakes yet. Swinging it over my shoulder I head to practice…I was already late because of my delay.

Sachi's POV again

As I was warming up with Bunta I felt something drip on my head. I looked up and more came down on my face. I looked over to Bunta and noticed him doing the same thing.

"Is it raining?" exclaimed Bunta trying to use his racket to shield from the rain…that wasn't working so well. I nodded in reply running towards shelter, I motioned Bunta to follow me and we ran inside where it was nice and dry. Opening the inside door I slip on a banana peel…WTF NIOU?

Bunta was laughing as I caught myself on the wall, I glared at him and he shut up. The rest of the regulars soon joined us in the gym. It was raining harder now, the wind picked up whisking trees around as if it was the easiest thing in the world. I groaned, way to ruin a day.

"Ok because of the rain we're cancelling the match…but we also can't leave here until the rain slows down so that means…were stuck inside," Yukimura announced plopping down on the gym floor. Of course he did it gracefully.

"Soo…what should we talk about?" Natsuko-buchou asked after everyone settled down.

"I want to know what happened between Niou-kun and Sachi-kun," stated Bunta bluntly. Damn that boy didn't know personal space.

"Yeah…I would also like to know what's going on," added Natsuko-buchou.

I glared at them, but they didn't see it, well if they did they chose to ignore it. Niou looked confused; he was drying his racket off with his jacket…the same jacket that was used to break my heart.

"Why don't you explain Sachi-san?" asked Jackal, he always looking out for me, and I'm thankful for that. I nodded; guess I have to tell them sooner or later.

"It's simple, Niou-san cheated on me," I stated almost smugly. I already knew their reaction. Niou's eyes went wide as he too realized what was going to happen.

"NNIIOUUU!" screamed Natsuko jumping up from her spot. He tried to hide behind Bunta but Bunta kept moving out of the way. She lunged at him, but Sanada held her back.

"Let me go," she growled thrashing in Sanada's arms. He didn't budge.

"Why Niou?" asked Yukimura with a disappointed look on his face, "She's one of us, not a some fangirl you can play around with."

"I-i didn't cheat o-on her," Niou stuttered lying. The regulars looked at him with disbelief on their face.

"Then why did you kiss her in the locker room?" I sneered at him in disgust.

"Wait…why was a girl in the locker room? You know it's against the rules…" Renji asked his eyes open for once.

"She's my partner for our project…and it was in my locker," stated Niou finally deciding on the truth.

"Why couldn't she wait outside?" demanded Kirihara, "she could have seen my stuff!"

I sweat dropped, that wasn't really the point…

"Ah it's too big and heavy for one person," Niou lied again.

"So you did cheat on her," stated Bunta not leaving any room for discussion.

"I-i-I," Niou mumbled before hanging his head in shame. I walked over to my bag which was laid by the door. Feeling the whole room's eyes on me I unzipped a pocket and withdrew something, holding it in my hand I sighed. Getting up I walked over to Niou, step siding the numerous bags on the floor. Using my hand I took Niou's into mine and placed a bracelet in his.

He looked at me in shock, "I gave this to you…on our first date when I told you I loved you," he said.

"Yeah and I'm giving it back since you no longer love me," I told him staring straight into his eyes. I wasn't afraid of him anymore; he was no more than a boulder in my path.

Still having the attention of the room I grab my bag. Then I head out the door, into the new shining sunlight.

**A/N: hope you liked it and maybe it made more sense…im not into sad bawling sob storys so I made it short…I hope you don't mind. :D please review! I'll try to update soon ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Cranky Niou

**A/N: aww sorry about the late update…I was kinda busy…xP please forgive me! I made this chapter longer so yeah anyways enjoy! Please review so Fuji can come in sooner xD**

**Fuji's ghost: why am I STILL not here?**

**Me: because I don't want you in here :P**

**Fuji's ghost: liar im important in this**

**Me: not THAT important…well fine but still I am the writer! Ha!**

**Fuji's ghost: well I am the main character's soon to be hopefully boyfriend :P**

**Me: 0.0 well wasn't that long xD**

**Fuji's ghost: 0.o I think you went nuts…**

**Me: shut up xD**

**Fuji's ghost: well you don't even own PoT!**

**Me: -crys- I know so sad…**

**Fuji's ghost: 0.0 awkward…anyways don't forget to review!**

Ch 3: Cranky Niou

It was five in the morning, and I seriously don't know why I'm up. Last night was totally hectic, and yet my brain and body didn't want to sleep. As I continue to whack the tennis ball against the wall of my house I wonder why things always happen to me. I really don't care right now if I wake my family up, they were used to it by now, I hope. After continuing to miss multiple shots I gave up. Even whacking it as hard as I can, I couldn't shake the anger inside of me.

Leaving my stuff on the back of my porch I went for a walk. It was still dark out; no one in their right mind would be up now. I glance at the moon, it was yellowish and full. I wish I could be up there, having nothing to worry about. But I didn't have that luxury. Shivering at the cool breeze that passed by I wished I brought a jacket. Heck, I'm in my PJ's. I decided to go to my favorite place; I stumbled across it one day when I found out my dad had died. It was a place just for me.

Brushing aside bushes and trees, I finally come across my little haven. The lake in the middle reflected a beautiful glow of the moon. Sighing to myself I walk over to a bench that I made myself. It was rickety but I trusted it. Laying down I slowly close my eyes, and let my mind go blank.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sun flashing brightly at my eyes, and small birds chirping their happy song. Groaning at being woken up I check my watch. Shoot…its 9:55. My teachers are going to kill me. Grabbing my stuff quickly I bolt for home, ignoring the looks that people gave me. Panting as I reached the door I pulled it open, nearly ripping it off its frame. Changing into my uniform I pick my school stuff off my chair and do a full out sprint to school. It's already 10:30.<p>

* * *

><p>When I reached the classroom the teacher gave me a glare before continuing with his lesson. Whew I got off lucky, unlike some people. Walking to my seat I passed Niou's desk. He wasn't looking at me, just staring at his paper like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I scowl, did he not even care that he hurt me? He's acting as if I never existed.<p>

We got paired up in class, something about needing two people to do the project. I got the captain of the soccer team. He wasn't as popular as Yukimura-buchou but was well known around the school.

"Hi my name is Takumi, nice to meet you," he said sticking out his hand for me to shake. He had amazing blue eyes that made me want to stare at them forever.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sachi," I replied grabbing his hand and shaking it giggling a bit.

"So is it true that you and Niou-san broke up?" he asked not hesitating. I wondered how he knew, oh yeah it was Niou, the famous playboy.

"Yes it is," I relied crossing my arms, we aren't getting much done, "what's it to you?"

He blushed, "Well I was just wondering if you would like to hang out some times?" he asked flirting. I looked over at Niou, and saw him glaring at Takumi, while his partner, a fan girl, was trying to get him to concentrate.

I looked back at Takumi and replied, "Thanks but I already have a boyfriend."

After hearing this Niou whipped his head to look at me, his eyes begging me to tell him that it wasn't true. I just ignored him, just like he did to me this morning.

"But I thought you and Niou-san are over," Takumi said persistently.

"We are but I'm already going out with someone else," I lied to him. He was cute but I don't think I needed someone right now.

He just nodded and we continued with our project. We finished quickly due to the fact that Takumi was a pro at it; I just fixed a couple things that he missed.

* * *

><p>Niou's POV<p>

After finally getting rid of my idiotic fan girl I ran out of class. I needed to talk to Marui, and fast. I got lucky and saw him walking in the halls. I ran to him almost knocking him over. He gave me a suspicious glance and started to walk away. I just ran to catch up with him.

"Is it true?" I nearly scream at Marui panting.

"What?" he asked turning to look at me with his hand on the door of a classroom ready to bolt. I felt sad that my best friend didn't want to talk to me.

"Sach- I mean Yumiko-san, who is her new boyfriend?" I demanded nearly stomping my foot. I didn't think I deserved to call her that anymore since she seems to hate me.

Marui looked confused, and I silently prayed inside that what she told Takumi-san wasn't true. I hoped that she lied to him.

"I don't know she didn't tell me," Marui answered letting go of the handle he had a death grip on. I sighed, but didn't feel any better.

I started to argue with him but he interrupted me.

"I know I shouldn't help you but I knew how happy you were together, and that you were my friend I'll tell you this," he told me being serious for once, "ask her if you can meet her boyfriend. If she says yes then I'm almost positive that she has one. But if she says no, she probably lied or she doesn't want you to meet him."

Wow I never knew Marui was this smart. I guess he had him moments just like everyone else. As I processed the information he gave me Marui went into his classroom. The bell rang but I ignored it, I don't feel like going to class. I groaned and slid down against the wall hitting the floor. Why must I be so stupid! But I will do as Marui said, b-because I still love her.

* * *

><p>Sachi's POV<p>

Today sucked. That's how I'm going to explain it. It sucked. Classes were boring besides Niou's constant glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking, well I was and it freaked me out. What was he planning now?

As the last bell rang I quickly grab my stuff and was the first one out the door. I didn't want to face Niou, because I couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. I'm pretty sure he heard my lie this morning since he ran out the door after class ended.

Walking out the gates I nearly scream because someone scared me. They said "boo!" I know it's not that scary but I hate surprises. Turning to give the person a piece of my mind I was face to face with Niou. I quickly turn around and walked away praying he didn't notice me. Yeah right, he was staring straight into my eyes.

"So I heard you found someone else," Niou said catching up to me. Oh god I really don't want to talk to him, so I just nod.

"Can I meet him?" he asks stopping in front of me. He wouldn't move so I was stuck in the spot that I was.

"Why should you care?" I ask him coldly ignoring his question.

"I just want to tell him some of your favorite places to go on a date," he replied shrugging. I blink at him. Was I hearing correct? Was Niou being considerate for once?

"Why?" I ask again. I didn't like where this was going.

"Oh no reason really, I want to be friends with him," he replied smirking. Ok this is so not good.

"Then no," I answered. How was I supposed to find a guy this quick?

"Really? I just think that you don't have one," he retorted back his smirk growing by the minute, "Lying is not a good thing to do Sachi-chan."

"Don't call me that," I hissed back at him, "and yes I do."

He shrugged, "Fine, I'll believe you when I see him. Meet me tomorrow by the park at noon. Oh and don't forget to bring your boyfriend." He put quotation marks on the word boyfriend before walking away. I didn't even have time to say no.

Walking to my special place I think. How was I supposed to get a boyfriend by tomorrow? I shouldn't have lied. Aurgh! Going to sit on my handmade bench I put my head in my hands. I don't know how long I stayed like that but I when I lifted my head I was faced with a pair of enhancing cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol I hope you liked this chapter :D please review and hehe Fuji time! **

**Fuji's ghost: yay im coming in soon!**

**Me: yup your lucky people were asking when you would appear so I made your entrance early. I would have been in chapter 5 hehe xD**

**Fuji's ghost: wow that late?**

**Me: yup aren't I nice? :P**

**Fuji's ghost: -rolls eyes- I want to thank people for asking for me! It makes me feel loved ;) please review because I would love to finally say a word in the story!**


End file.
